Sephiroth
Sephiroth was a freaky woman who killed anyone who stood in her way. Eventually the Yamatians were pissed off and killer her out of spite. Biography Early Years There are a couple of stories told among the country folk of the origins of this dark cloud which befell the Yamatian country a few years ago. One of them says that she was born in an insane asylum, and ran away to be raised by wolves and then a gang of assassins consecutively, and placed her age at 21. The other story said that she was the daughter of a royal man, but after she fell in love with a kitchen boy who was murdered by her lavish uncle, she razed down all of her family in revenge. Then she was locked up in a dungeon before somehow not being in her cell one day, but being outside and killing all sorts of men for her fancy. The second story gave her an age of 23. The third said she was created by a mad chemist from the womb of a virgin and the blood of vampires. The fourth, and least accepted by the people, was that she was an avenging angel sent by the gods to complete their will through death. Those who believed this version usually kept quiet, as herecy is a big deal in small, tightly knit communities. No one knew the truth about her, but not many doubted whether she was real or fake. Tales of a swordswoman from the north wreaking revenge for the opressed and devouring both sinners and saints alike in her grand concerto of murder flew like wildfire across the nation. Speaking of that, fire was also a weapon used by this character, as apparently she burnt a village southwest with no survivors. No one knew why she might have done that, since there were no survivors. The government insisted that the village fell victim to a flash forest fire. Distreyd Era Sephiroth killed a bunch of Yamatians at some random dock and ended up on a boat. When the boat drifted to the ocean, she could do nothing but wait for it to land somewhere because she could not swim. Death Sephiroth eventually ended up in Aison where she met a Yamatian patrol. She immediately began killing them, but these Yamatians were more competent than she had expected and they skewered her on the spot. Thus Sephiroth's reign of terror came to an abrupt end. Aliases and Nicknames ; That Woman : What people called her. Appearance Said to have jet black hair of varying lenght (stories never came together except when colors were involved), and to walk at a height between 5' and 6' 4" (stories, stories), not many people had seen her and lived so few people talked about her physical attributes beyond those of rumor. Someone said she shot lasers out of her eyes. Seen with a sword called the Skizzor Blade, said to have been forged from the fires of Mt. Eest, which didn't really exist so those rumors went right out the window. Tales had been said of her hands laying waste to armies with the flickers of wrists and with only outstretched fingers. She cut her nails on the flesh of her enemy. Personality and Traits First she liked you, then she killed you, then she hanged your body out to the vultures and then she just might do the same to everyone you know. Just like any woman, really. Powers and Abilities Sephiroth was quite skilled in the use of the blade and the art of manipulation. She also held the power of emo. Innate Ability: Automatic Meteor-ologist. Ability to sense the weather within 6 miles. Useful for boating and camping trips. Traveller's forecast every Blue Moon. Trivia Sephiroth's name totally does not refer to any other Sephiroth, be it a sword-wielding maniac or the Tree of Life. Thank you, and good night. See also *Yamato Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato